


Alzheimer's

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Big Bang Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Community: tv-universe, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Old Age, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus sit on their porch swing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alzheimer's

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by [this photo](http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb280/biz1966/TV%20Universe/Big%20Bang%20photos/Corbis-42-30960140.jpg).
> 
> Also for the 1 Million Words weekly quote challenge, inspired by the prompt, "The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time"

"Paper's here," Shawn said, nudging Gus.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"I'm psychic, remember!" Shawn lifted one shaking hand to his brow.

"No you're not!"

"Of course I am!"

"You looked at your watch!" Gus accused, his eyes growing wide.

"Gus, don't be a completely squeezed out tube of Ben Gay! You know I don't own a watch!"

"Hey, I like that smell!" Gus replied. "And I gave you a watch for our anniversary last year!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Shawn smirked crookedly. "I think the Alzheimer's is catching up with you, babe."

"For the last time, Shawn, I do not have Alzheimer's!" Gus declared. He tried to poke Shawn with his cane, but his arm wasn't long enough, and he just ineffectually swiped at the air instead.

"Your mom did. That means you do to." Shawn replied, swatting at the cane.

"First of all, that was my grandmother. Second of all, it wasn't early onset, which means I'm no more likely to get it than you are. And I don't have it!"

"Don't have what?"

"Alzheimer's!"

Shawn looked aghast. "Why are you shouting out made-up words at me?"

"We were talking about it!"

"No we weren't. I've been sitting here waiting for the paper to come."

"You said the paper already came," Gus pointed out.

"No I didn't."

"Yes Shawn, you did."

Shawn frowned at his partner. "Okay, now you're really just making things up. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No, I remember everything you said, perfectly."

"Hello Mr. Spencer! Hello Mr. Guster!" a voice interrupted their banter.

Both men turned to face the young man walking up the driveway. "Hello Jake!" Shawn called out with a wave.

"His name is Jordan, Shawn," Gus whispered loudly.

"Nonsense! Just yesterday you were claiming he was called Joseph."

"No, that was still you."

Shawn turned to the teenager. "Jakey, be a sport and settle this for us."

"Your paper is here, Mr. Spencer," he said with a grin, handing over the small bundle. "Mr. Guster you don't have Alzheimer's. My name is Jordan, but I don't mind you calling me something different. And it is okay to like the smell of medicine."

Shawn opened his mouth with a crooked smirk, but Jordan held up his hand. "And yes, I will give your swing a push before I go." So saying, he walked around behind the bench swing and gave it a gentle push. Shawn giggled as his feet brushed the ground, his white hair flopping into his eyes.

Jordan pushed them for another few minutes, but soon he had to get back to work. "See you tomorrow, guys!" he called as he walked back towards his truck. "Try to find something new to talk about!" he called back with a wave.

Shawn opened up the paper and began to read. After about twenty minutes he said, "Nice girl. Too bad she can't stick around longer."

Gus snorted. "That was a boy, Shawn."

"Who was a boy?"

"The paper boy!" Gus replied.

"That lovely girl selling cookies?" Shawn cooed. "But she was so cute!"

"Shawn, the Girl Scout came last month, and you ate those cookies within a day."

Shawn shrugged and disappeared back behind his paper. "I think you're imagining things, Gus." Shawn gasped, "Ooh! Maybe you have Alzheimer's!"


End file.
